Prayers
by Koi no Soshan
Summary: Though they pray together, their wishes will change neither the past nor the present. One-shot, drabble, Adviseshipping and Lamentshipping.


**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and respective publishers, including Shueisha, Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems, Toei Animation, 4Kids, and others. I would never claim to own it or attempt to make money off of it- just think of this as a written, free doujinshi and hopefully we'll get along fine ;)

* * *

**Prayers**

The moon is pale but bright, full on the fifteenth, making this the perfect night for divining. But Aishisu's Heka is still, her hand having fallen from the Tauk of the unthinkable origin which she will not think of now. Her divining is not performed through another, either, for while she has company, it is not a child, and not here for anything other than companionship.

Seto does not trust Mana alone in these times, worries about how often she occupies the Weiju Temple which Mahaado's Sealing Tablet has been sent to, and Aishisu has promised to watch her. He is not the only one who worries. Mana smiles brightly as ever, but more like the candle about to flicker out than the steady moon. And Aishisu catches her watching, looking on with eyes which are lost, lacking a master and prince to follow.

Now Mana sits next to her on the edge of the roof, head leaning against her shoulder, looking out over the land. Neither has spoken yet, and perhaps they will not. Often in such places, within the temple or on a spiritual night, they will find themselves this way.

She expects that both of them are praying in these times.

They pray for all those deceased, of course, for friends and older brothers and former king. However, their shared prayers are for only one man: he who is torn, deceased and yet not passed. It likely does little good, for Mahaado's spirit will undoubtedly remain in its position until the Pharaoh's revival.

It has not yet been a month since the battle, but still long enough for Aishisu to wonder why Mana has yet to attempt to summon Mahaado. Though she had urged Mana to live by Mahaado's will for her, she is under no illusions- Mana was and certainly still is only supported by the promise of reunion with her master.

The thought that Mana _has_ made the attempt, and that Mahaado's spirit is still too wounded from that final battle to be called upon, is not one which Aishisu is inclined to dwell on.

Far easier to dwell on are the moments when Mana is lively, innocent eyes sparkling as they did before, smiling when she performs a new spell or gives Aishisu some small gift. She still trains that falcon of hers, still swims and splashes in the lotus pools whether she has Seto's permission or not, and still half dances about the palace when in a mood.

But then Aishisu is inevitably drawn to memories of what once was, how Mana would pause to wave to her master, or perhaps try to drag the Pharaoh into a game with her. Now it is Aishisu who receives those waves, Aishisu whose hand is taken, Aishisu who is led to view some new mysterious discovery, smiling face looking up trustingly and a kiss on her cheek in thanks.

Aishisu is learning to treasure Mana's company, but these moments never feel complete, a heavy absence always in the air around them, her heart mourning that Mahaado is not here as well. He is always so certain in his duty, so driven, and Aishisu both envies that and longs for his steadying presence.

If Mahaado was here, she would not have to fear the day when Mana's fragile brightness will finally fade.

* * *

**AN:**

I feel rather awkward to be putting together two unnamed ships at once, but there really doesn't seem to be any updating list to suggest these to, and so it seems best to just get the idea out there. If any of the regular shipper's lists do update, I'll change the summary accordingly, but for now I'm calling Mana/Aishisu Adviseshipping, and Mana/Mahaado/Aishisu Lamentshipping.

And again I snitch from the Magical Papyrus of London and Leiden. This spell, being the same as the one referenced in Jewels on the River, is located in COL. XXIII. Since she possesses the Tauk, Aishisu doesn't necessarily require such techniques, but the ceremonies certainly don't hurt, is probably what she's thinking ^^;


End file.
